heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
失落的維京人
The Lost Vikings are a Melee/Ranged Specialist 3-in-1 Hero, the titular protagonists of the Lost Vikings universe, bearing the names of (from left to right in the image to the right) Olaf the Stout, Erik the Swift and '''Baleog the Fierce'. They appear as a single playable Hero called "the Lost Vikings".2014-11-07, Blizzpro. ''Twitter, accessed on 2014-08-11 The Lost Vikings are three Heroes in one that can focus their efforts or split up to cover more ground. They have lowered death timers compared to other Heroes. Background The Lost Vikings are back! While they briefly considered retirement after defeating the emperor Tomator, there were only so many polar bears they could wrestle before falling into a Nexus portal seemed like a solid life decision. Gameplay Summary The Lost Vikings are a unique and very complex Specialist, as they are, essentially, three Heroes in one. The player controls each Viking individually, with each one having their own characteristics that must be taken in account. Because of this, their primary function is to split-push and control the battlefield from isolated points. Overall, the Lost Vikings are challenging to use as they require a high level of micromanagement and map awareness. Players must be quick to judge where to position them and how to engage. Ultimately, they can give the allied team a huge advantage in objective heavy maps, as the Lost Vikings can focus on split-pushing and soaking experience to give their team the upper hand. Strengths *Each Viking has their own unique characteristics that should be taken in account. **Olaf has the most health of all the Vikings and has increased health-regen when out of combat. He can also charge at opponents, slowing them. ***If talented into at level 16, he can also stun opponents. **Baelog has the highest Basic Attack damage of all the Vikings, which are ranged and splashes to opponents behind the main target, making him very effective at waveclearing. ***This can be further enhanced by the talents (at level 1) and (at level 7). **Erik runs the fastest of all the Vikings and his ranged Basic Attacks have the highest range. ***If talented into at level 4, he can become very efficient at roaming lanes and worning down structures. *Can soak all lanes at the same time, freeing up their team to gank / take mercenery camps / do objectives. **Because of this, they can generate large amounts of experience and give the team a huge level advantage. *Can stack life regeneration from their trait, , and use no mana, allowing them to stay in lanes indefinitely. *Have access to different talents to grant them sets of Basic Abilities. ** (E), avaliable on level 1, provides a massive advantage on claiming mercenary camp, specially if each Viking is soaking on a different lane. ** (Q), avaliable on level 7, significantly increases the Vikings' damage output and waveclear potential, as well their impact in teamfights. ** (Q), avaliable on level 7, greatly aids the Vikings' survivability, as they're very fragile on their own. ** (W), avaliable on level 13, provides the Vikings with highly efficient escape tool, allowing the Vikings to escape otherwise lethal situations, such as bodyblocks and targeted abilities. ** (W), avaliable on level 13, allows the Vikings to deal surprisingly high damage to enemy Heroes, being mostly useful in teamfights. * is a very versatile ability, that not only allows for recovering fallen Vikings in battle, but also for outstanding map control, which can be used in a very offensive manner to secure a victory. * allows for high pressure when sieging alongside the team and/or a Boss, as well being very powerful to defend map objectives. Weaknesses *Can't mount. *Die very easily. *Contribute very little to teamfights. *Require the player to split their attention at all times. *Start with no abilities and must talent into them. *Require the cooperation of the rest of the team. Abilities Selection Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips *The Lost Vikings start without any basic abilities and function differently. A player can choose to unlock extra abilities by selecting various Talents throughout the duration of the match. **Olaf – Has lots of Health, regenerates Health quickly, and charges to Slow enemies. **Baleog – Deals splash damage to enemies behind his attack target. **Erik – Moves faster than the other Vikings and has a longer attack range. *Each Viking can move, attack, and be killed separately. They will also receive individual respawn timers upon their deaths. *Use the activated Talent hotkeys “1”, “2”, and “3” to select and control the Vikings individually, or press the “4” key to guide them as a group. *When using the heroic “Longboat Raid!” R, all of the Vikings need to be near each other to perform the action. *When grouped, the Vikings can break the chests on Blackheart's Bay very quickly.2014-12-24, THE LOST VIKINGS HERO WEEK. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-02-14 Matchups Pairings The Lost Vikings often force teams to hold 4v5 engagements with their enemies, where Ragnaros does exceptionally well. Both and are powerful tools at defending against enemy pushes, and can buy time for the Lost Vikings to get value out of their ability to be in multiple places at once. Stukov is at its best when reliably spreading to all his allies. Being three Heroes into one, The Lost Vikings can easily spread the Pathogen among themselves and their allies. This is specially useful when taking the talent Effective against Effective foes Similarly to Samuro's clones, Auriel can capitalize on The Lost Vikings, being able to generate thrice as much energy should she hit them with when the three are together (mostly during team fights). Similarly to Murky, The Butcher can easily take down and farm The Lost Vikings, allowing him to gain even more stacks of . Skins ;Triple Trouble ;Pajama Party :While "Party in Pajamaland" is technically a part of the Expanded Universe, the storyline is still considered a seminal work in the Lost Vikings mythos. ;Sequel :Now sporting the finest equipment a Viking can illegally procure from an evil alien overlord's robot army. Trivia * The "Heroic" variant of the "Sequel" skin is a reference to characters from the Marvel Universe. Olaf's colors resemble Captain America, Baleog's colors resembles Hawkeye, and Erik's colors resemblems Quicksilver. * The "Toon" variant of the "Pajama Party" skin seems to be a reference to various Warner Brothers cartoon characters, with Baleog's colors resembling Bugs Bunny, Erik looking like Pepé Le Pew, and Olaf possibly being Wile E. Coyote. Patch changes * * * * * * References External links * The Lost Vikings at HotS Battle.net * The Lost Vikings at Wikipedia.org